1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus that conducts measurement processing on a measurement object based on images picked up by an electronic endoscope.
The present application is based on patent application Nos. 2007-020906 filed Jan. 31, 2007, 2007-141685 filed May 29, 2007, and 2007-175159 filed Jul. 3, 2007, in Japan, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Sometimes, turbine blade edges or compressor blade edges of gas turbines mainly used in aircraft are subject to losses due to foreign bodies. The size of loss is a factor of blade replacement, so its inspection is very important. Under this circumstance, conventional instrumental endoscopes approximated loss edges of turbine blades or compressor blades by virtual curves and virtual points and measured loss sizes based on the approximated virtual curves and points (see, cf. Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-204724